prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Brandon Bonham
| birth_place = San Diego, California | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Pismo Beach, California | trainer = | debut = August 14, 2002 | retired = September 5, 2010 }} Brandon Kachel (June 20, 1984) is an American musician and former professional wrestler, formerly known by the ring names Brandon Bonham and Kid Krazy. As a musician, he is a drummer for the band Barbarian Overlords. Career National Wrestling Alliance & Joint Promotions (2004, 2008, 2010) Kachel debuted as Kid Krazy in 2004, working for two joint-promotional events held by NWA, Pro Wrestling ZERO1 USA and National Wrestling Alliance No Limits Wrestling. On August 20, 2004, at NWA No Limits Wrestling Aftermath, Kid Krazy teamed with Joey E in a four team elimination match against Daizee Haze & Mickie Knuckles, Icarus & Trik Davis and the winning team of The All-Stars (Bryce Benjamin & Chandler McClure). On October 1, 2004, Kid Krazy teamed with Joey E, at NWA No Limits Wrestling Saints & Sinners, to defeat the team of Danny McKay & Mr. Elite. 2008 On May 17, working as Brandon Bonham, in three joint promotional events held by the NWA, Pro Wrestling Revolution and NWA Pro Wrestling, Bonham teamed with Brian Cage in a three-way tag team match against Rock Of Love (Billy Blade & Kadin) and the winning team of El Hijo de Chupacabra & Ulysses. On May 31, Bonham and Cage lost to team Rock Of Love in tag team action. 2010 On March 27, his last NWA/PWR match was in a semi final in the PWR Junior Heavyweight Championship Tournament, losing to Derek Sanders. 3XWrestling (2006) Kachel made three match appearances for 3XWrestling, as Kid Krazy. On March 25 at 3XW Malicious Intentions, he lost to Buck Albright. On May 20, at 3XW Devastation, Krazy teamed with Ben Sailer in a Tag Team Title match against three other teams including Cousin Mikey & Tony Scarpone, The North Star Express (Darin Corbin & Ryan Cruz) and the Tag Team Champions Casanova & Devin Carter, who successfully defended their titles. On June 17, at 3XW Extreme Conflict, Krazy teamed with Matty Fitness in a winning tag match against Austin Bayliss & Brian Ash. Midwest Pro Wrestling (2006) During the February 28 edition of MPW, Krazy defeated Arik Cannon. He wrestled his last MPW match on March 28, losing to Mitch Paradise. IWA Mid-South (2006) During the holiday season, on December 15, at IWA Mid-South Christmas Carnage 2006, Krazy lost to Brandon Thomaselli. On the following show on December 16, at IWA Mid-South Big Ass Christmas Bash 2006, Krazy suffered a second consecutive defeat, losing to Ricochet. North American Wrestling (2007, 2010) Kid Krazy defeated Justin Michaels on October 14. Switching back to Brandon Bonham, he teamed with Kid Omega in a losing tag match to The Kruze Brothers (Jesus Kruze & Kyle Kruze) on November 9, at NAW Fall Brawl. On December 9, Bonham wrestled in a No. 1 Contender's Gauntlet match for the NAW Light Heavyweight Championship, facing Brandon Pinion, Jason Vega, The Wise Guy and the gauntlet winner Jardi Frantz. On January 9, 2010, Brandon Bonham and Brian Cage (team Triple BC), won a tag team match against the Rock Of Love at NAW New Years Resolutions 2. All Pro Wrestling (2007-2008) On October 13, at APW Halloween Hell X, working as Kid Krazy, he won a Four Corners Elimination match against Brian Cage and Dylan Drake and El Hijo de Chupacabra. On November 10, at APW Gym Wars, Kachel (as Kid Krazy), won a singles match against Funny Bone, closing out his 2007 year at APW. Kachel returned as Brandon Bonham during the start of the 2008 year. He wrestled on January 5 at APW Gym Wars, defeating Vennis DeMarco. During the February 2 edition of APW, Bonham won a four-way elimination match against Dana Lee, Joey Ryan and Kadin. F1RST Wrestling (2007) At F1RST Wrestling The Return, on June 17, Kid Krazy defeated Tyler Black, the future WWE wrestler who be better known as Seth Rollins. Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2008, 2010) Kachel wrestled fourteen matches for PWG, under the ring name Brandon Bonham. On March 21, 2008 at PWG 1.21 Gigawatts, Bonham defeated Nemesis. At PWG It's A Gift... And A Curse, held on April 5, Bonhom defeated Nick Jackson. On June 8, at PWG It's It (What Is It?), Bonham and his opponent Davey Richards wrestled to a time limit draw. On July 6, at PWG Life During Wartime, Bonham improved his winning record with a victory over Arik Cannon. During the November month of 2008, Bonham joined at tournament held at PWG's Battle Of Los Angeles 2008 Stage One, beginning on November 1. He defeated Kenny Omega, during the first round of the tournament before losing to Nigel McGuinness during the Quarter Final of PWG Battle Of Los Angeles 2008 - Stage Two on November 2. Two years later, Bonhom returned at PWG Kurt Russellreunion, on January 30, 2010, losing to Brandon Gatson. On February 27, at PWG As The Worm Turns, Bonham teamed with Candice LeRae and Joey Ryan in a winning match against Christina Von Eerie & The Cutler Brothers (Brandon Cutler & Dustin Cutler). At PWG Titannica, on April 10, Bonham defeated Malachi Jackson. On May 9, during the PWG DDT4 2010 event, Bonham lost to Chris Hero. On June 11, at PWG DIO!, Bonham picked up a victory over Ryan Taylor. Bonham gained another victory on July 30, at PWG Seven, against Brian Cage. He picked up a consecutive victory against Cage at PWG Battle Of Los Angeles 2010 - Tag 1 on September 4, during the first round of Battle Of Los Angeles 2010. His tournament progression was halted during the quarter final on September 5, at PWG Battle Of Los Angeles 2010 - Tag 2, when he lost to Brandon Gatson. Fog City Wrestling (2008) On March 8, Bonhom won a three-way match against Shooting Star and Wild Storm. He wrestled a second three-way match on April 12, against El Chupacabra and Ulysses, ending in a no contest. On that same date, Bonham teamed with El Chupacabra & Ulysses in a four-on-three handicap match, losing to The Reno SCUM (Adam Thornstowe, Luster The Legend, Paul Isadora & Shane Dynasty) SoCal Pro Wrestling (2008) At SoCal Pro Jeff Dino's Birthday Bash Spectacular, held on February 9, Bonham lost to Matt Jackson. Vendetta Pro (2010) On January 24, at Vendetta Pro Winter Wonder Slam Bonham faced Brian Cage, Chimaera and Rik Luxury in a four-way elimination match, won by Cage. On February 28, at Vendetta Pro Retaliation, Bonham faced and defeated Brian Cage and Joey Ryan. At Vendetta Pro April Cruels Day, held on April 11, Bonham faced Brian Cage and Matt Bentley in a triple threat match for the Vendetta Pro Tri-Force Championship, won by Cage. Retirement Kachel wrestled his last match on September 5, 2010 for Pro Wrestling Guerilla. Afterwards, he continued his musical career as a drummer and his band progress can be followed through his Facebook page. In wrestling *'Signature moves' :*''World of Pain'' :*''Bron Yur Stomp'' :*''UH-OH'' Dropkick :*''Giri of Enzu'' *'Teams and stables' :*''Triple BC'' with Brian Cage Championships and accomplishments *'Midwest Pro Wrestling' :*Mid West Pro Wrestling Cruiserweight Championship *'Northern Impact Wrestling' :*Northern Impact Wrestling Universal Championship External links * Profile * Profile * Profile * Facebook * MySpace Page *Brandon Bonham's New Gen Pro Wrestling Profile Category:1984 births Category:2002 debuts Category:2010 retirements Category:American wrestlers Category:California wrestlers Category:Musicians Category:3XW Wrestling alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:F1RST Wrestling alumni Category:Fog City Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA No Limits Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:North American Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:SoCal Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumniCategory:Living people Category:Male wrestlers